The invention relates to a quick assembly feature for gun barrels of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,172 and the improvement thereon which is revealed in application Ser. No. 131,318, filed 4/27/82.
In the early patent, referred to herein there is disclosed and claimed an improved gun barrel the rifling in the bore of which adjoins a cylindrical portion having a constant diameter throughout its length and which extends to the muzzle, the juncture between the rifling and smooth bore portion being predeterminable to attain peak pressure and maximum velocity from the bullet when the fire power of the explosive and caliber of the rifle is known.
The improvement application Ser. No. 131,318, filed 4/27/82 covers the concept of providing a threaded releasable connection between the rifled portion of the smooth bore portion which is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,172.
The advantage of providing a releasable connection between the smooth bore portion and the rifled bore portion of the gun barrel is such that when the rifled portion becomes worn, it may be replaced without replacing the smooth bore portion.
As revealed in the earlier application, it is also proposed herein to use the same smooth bore portion with comparable sizes of the rifled portion within a given caliber range.